Morning Mist
by Dancing on Tiptoes
Summary: Emma wakes up with morning mist and fantasizes about a certain Brunette. Rated M


**MORNING MIST**

**Once Upon A Time**

**Rated M**

**Emma Swan & Regina Mills**

Emma wakes up with Morning mist and fantasises about a certain Brunette.

Characters don't belong to me boo woo.

My first story.. Please review and let me know what you think. I have no Beta and I suck at grammar lol so sorry for that in advance.

* * *

Emma groaned as the annoying buzz of her alarm clock woke her from her sleep. Opening her eyes she glanced at the clock and slammed her hand down on the top silencing it into snooze mode and sighed.

She felt a tightening in the pit of her stomach and her muscles felt tense letting her know that She was horny as hell. Stretching her body made her moan as her panties rubbed against her clit and the material of her vest top moved against her now hard nipples.

Emma remembered the dream she had before she was rudely woken by her alarm. A certain Brunette Mayor's head was between her legs. She has been having repeated dreams about Regina Mills for the past few months and every morning she woke up like a horny teenager.

Closing her eyes Emma sighed as her left hand slowly glided up her body, stopping at one nipple and squeezing it between her fingers, wishing to god that she wasn't alone. Her breath hitched as the delicious sensation of tweaking her nipples travelled to the pit of her stomach and made her clit throb with want.

Moving her hand lower gliding it into her panties and spreading her legs, Emma gasped and shivered as her fingers rubbed against her swollen bundle of nerves.

Moving her fingers around her now extremely wet pussy, Her fingers pause at her entrance. Slowly Emma inserted two fingers knuckle deep then twisted them upwards finding that sweet spot inside herself and stroking it repeatedly

The sensations travelling through the Blondes body made her back arch off the bed and her breathing to quicken.

With her green eyes slammed shut and quiet little moans escaping her mouth as she fingered herself closer to a sweet release, She don't notice she had an audience.

Standing at the end of the Blondes bed watching her pleasure Herself, The town's Mayor cleared her throat letting her presence be known

Emma's eyes flew open and her movements stopped as she lifted her head meeting Brown eyes

'Why you are a horny one aren't you Dear' Regina said in a low and husky tone that made Emma shiver

'I.. I.. What are you doing here?' Emma stuttered out with wide eyes as she quickly removed her fingers from her panties and quickly grabbed for the covers to cover her body

With a smirk Regina begin to remove her clothes, Emma's eyes travel down her naked body taking in her Olive coloured flawless skin and her breath hitched with excitement

Slowly Regina pulled away the covers from Emma's body and made her way up the bed hoovering over the Blondes body, stopping at her panties Regina grabbed hold of them and in one swift motion ripped them away from her body

Emma gasped 'holy shit Regina!'

The Brunette chuckled before spreading Emma's legs

Emma watched Regina as her body tensed more at the anticipation of Regina touching her where she needed her the most

Instead Regina planted wet soft kisses up and down her creamy white thighs which caused the Blondes body to shake and a low growl to escape her lips

'Regina... please' Emma begged

Regina chuckled before she moved closer to Emma's pussy, Emma watched Regina rake her tongue from her entrance to her clit

Emma's head tilted back and her breathing hitched 'holy fuck!.. More!' She begged

Emma moaned again feeling the Brunettes tongue circle around her clit before she sucked it between her lips, feeling two of Regina's fingers at her entrance Emma looked down meeting Regina's eyes but as Regina quickly slam both fingers deep inside her eyes slammed shut

'oh fuck me!' Emma scream out as her back arched off the bed

'oh I intend to! Don't worry' Regina answered back chuckling

Emma's hips start moving on their own accord, matching the rhythm of Regina's fingers, Emma's hands grabbed a hand full of the sheets on the bed as her orgasm slowly started to build in the pit of her stomach making her toes curl

'so close... Harder!' Emma commanded in a whisper

Adding a third finger inside Emma and curling them up to rub against that sweet spot, Regina bit down on the Blondes clit making Emma's back arch and her hands to fist in Brown hair as a mind blowing orgasm ripped through her body

'oh Regina! Ffuuuuuuckkk!' Emma moaned breathlessly as she collapsed back on the bed, Her body felt like jelly and her breathing was fast as she felt her heart beating in her ears.

Glancing down at Regina, Emma smiled as she moved further up her body until They were face to face. Emma blinked and instantly groaned when she was suddenly alone again with her hand still in her panties. Emma cursed falling asleep again as she removed her hand. Emma jumped when her alarm started going off again, She picked up the alarm clock and threw it against the wall before she got out of bed to get ready for work.. Hoping she could spend the day avoiding a certain someone.

* * *

This is my first story and I just wanted to do a one shot, also my first time doing a Lemon. Please review and let me know :-)

I'm currently writing a multi chapter story where Emma kills Rumple and becomes the new Dark one ;-) first chapter will be up soon.


End file.
